Room 203
by Miandrethal
Summary: This band is hot, and a sexy guitarist makes it hotter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was thought up really late at night and I can't explain it. I just felt like making a really sexy, really kinky rock n' roll story. I also wanted to test out Jina paired with another guy. Hope you enjoy my late night brain droppings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Room 203 and all their crazy antics. So take that :P

Chapter 1:

You Like?

"You like?" Roddy asked. She was talking to Jina who was presently walking down the steps of the small villa that she shared with her boyfriend, Heero Yuy. Roddy was standing dressed in tight chocolate brown leather pants, a ripped camel-colored wife-beater and camel leather boots. She was standing in front of a polished jet-black 1964 Jaguar Convertible Roadster arms outstretched and smiling broadly.

"Does Trowa know you have this?" Jina asked finally descending the steps and walking around to the passenger side of the car. Roddy, an evil smirk on her face, unlocked the car door for Jina, but Roddy opted instead for hopping over the door; she landed gracefully in the driver's seat.

"He will soon. I got it today, bought it off this guy on a whim. I couldn't resist." Roddy started the car and floored it down the quiet, peaceful street.

"Trowa's going to be pissed." Jina said quickly putting on her seatbelt and tying a scarf around her head so that the wind wouldn't blow it around.

"He's going to love it, and it's not like we don't have the money. If anyone, it's Wufei that I'm going to be pissing off." Roddy eased her sunglasses over her nose and pumped up the radio.

"I heard the new song on the radio; it got good reviews from the listeners."

"Well, make sure that the radio doesn't over play it, I don't want my fans to get bored with me." Roddy pushed her hair back into a ponytail, letting go of the wheel and frightening Jina in the process. Jina was already digging her sharp fingernails into the plush tan leather of the seat and Roddy just smirked evilly and floored the car as fast as it could go, weaving in and out of traffic for good measure. 

"Heero was pissed because it sounded pretty shallow; we definitely need a rhythm guitar before tomorrow night."

"Ever since that bastard Riley quit on us he's had to play lead and rhythm. Trowa said that he's working on it, but rehearsal is tonight, there is no way a guitarist no matter how good he is could learn all the songs in one night. Tomorrow is going to be a shitty concert." Roddy said running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Have a little faith miss high and mighty rock star, I'm sure that Trowa will find a guitarist ten times better than Riley, a guy that's better fit for Room 203."

"I'm glad that we're going to a spa today, because this band is making my skin bad." Roddy quipped and threw on brakes as she stopped at the stoplight.

"That was a close one, I wish you'd keep your eyes on the road."

"Bite me." Roddy said, though she did grip the steering wheel a bit tight. 

"So, what exactly are we looking for at the galleria?" Jina asked, not really wanting to make this venture to the mall this morning.

"Well, I was looking through my wardrobe this morning and I noticed that I had this really sexy black ripped wife-beater with the words "Rock Star" written on the chest in glittery letters. Well, as I was staring at this gorgeous shirt I noticed that it would go quite nicely with my black leather pants, especially for tomorrow night's concert. Then I noticed that I had no underwear to wear underneath it." Jina was accustomed to Roddy's going all the way around the world to tell a point, but this was ridiculous.

"What are you talking about, you have black underwear." Jina said quizzically.

"Black underwear would go good if it was red shirt, but I need red underwear, something that I've never had."

"Red underwear?"

"Yes, Devil's panties." An evil smirk came onto Roddy's face as she stopped at the next stop light.

"Roddy, I think that's a bit…" Jina was cutoff by the unsightly sound of a motorcycle pulling up next to she and Roddy. Jina knew that Roddy had a thing for guys on motorcycles but Roddy had completely forgotten about what Jina was saying and had turned her attention to the guy next to them. Roddy had a way with men that always got her in trouble. Men were like Lays potato chips for Roddy, she couldn't have just one. Even though she was with Trowa (a relationship that Jina had yet to understand) she still found time to flirt uncontrollably with Wufei and Quatre. She even had a fling with one of her dancers from the last tour, but Trowa didn't seem to mind. He didn't care mainly because she always came back to him, no matter what, and he always took her back. It was a funny kind of relationship and even with Roddy's uncontrollable libido and affixation with men, she truly loved Trowa and he truly loved her back. 

"Hey sexy!" Roddy called from the car to the guy on the motorcycle. The guy was wearing a helmet so there was no way that Roddy could tell that he was good looking, but that didn't matter. Roddy had a sixth sense about good-looking men; at least this is what Jina thought. A man could be behind a building with a paper bag over his head but Roddy would always know that the man was good looking. The guy said nothing, only paying attention to the light so that once it changed he could speed off in all of his crotch rocket glory.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered." Jina said, hoping that Roddy wouldn't push the issue.

"What are you talking about? Men love to be bothered by beautiful, young women. Unless they're gay, and there isn't a gay bone in this stud's body." Roddy called to him again and he once again ignored her, speeding away as soon as the light turned green. Roddy was persistent, however, and didn't let him get away that easily. He had a sports bike; she had an antique European sports car she'd be able to catch up with him. So, Roddy, being the daredevil rock star that she was, floored the car and followed him. Jina once again gripped the leather seats. The man on the bike, seeing that Roddy was following him, made a quick turn onto the onramp of the freeway; she followed without incident.

"Roddy, maybe he doesn't want to be bothered." Jina yelled, cringing every time they got way too close another car's bumper.

"Bullshit, he's liking this." Roddy said and shifted into high gear. They weaved in and out of traffic narrowly dodging cars that were peacefully going the speed limit. The man on the bike seeing that Roddy wasn't going to let up, exited at the galleria exit and drove into the main parking lot; Roddy and Jina were right behind him. He parked and put the kickstand down on his bike, watching devilishly as the two strange, persistent women parked a nice car.

"A Jaguar? I got chased down by an antique European sports car. I need to brush up on my techniques." The man said under his breath. He pulled the helmet off of his head and shook out his long hair, pushing some of the stray locks from his usually tidy braid behind his ear. He was gorgeous, just as Roddy suspected; tanned skin, chestnut hair, violet eyes and an evil daring smirk on his face.

"Come on, get out of the car. We have to go in anyway, we're at the galleria."

"This is so embarrassing. " Jina said, ducking her head and covering her face. She put on large, dark sunglasses to hide her face. Roddy stepped out of the car, adorning equally large sunglasses, but these glasses were to hide her stardom from the no doubt rampant fans at the galleria. Jina still sat in the passenger seat, Roddy turned and shook her head and locked the door.

"You're pretty persistent." His voice sounded like heaven, masculine and sexy and deep with just enough baritone to send tingles down any woman's spine.

"I always get what I want. Why you were so insistent on not talking to me, I'll never know." Roddy offered him a flirty smile.

"I'm not from around here, just visiting and decided to go riding."

"I'm Roddy, but my friends call me Rod."

"I'm Duo, my friends call me rod, but for a totally different reason." His voice lowered about an octave and a devilish smile tinged his lips.

"I bet."

"Who's your embarrassed friend?" Duo said looking over Roddy's shoulder and cocking an eyebrow.

"That's Jina, she doesn't like anything ostentatious."

"How does she deal with you then?"

"I don't know, opposites attract I guess."

"So what were you ladies doing out this early in the morning?"

"Actually we were going shopping. So thanks for leading us to the galleria." Jina said getting out of the car and removing the sunglasses off of her face. She started a rather frigid fast-paced walk towards the front doors of the galleria; Jina looked like a robot trying to run.

"Can I join you ladies in your shopping?" Duo asked, still staring at Jina who was half way to the door by now.

"I don't see why not. If you don't mind picking out the perfect pair of underwear."

"Thongs I hope." Duo smiled again with his mischievous grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're only looking for a red bra."

"Well, that's sexy enough." Duo smiled and held the door for Roddy.

****

"Dammit, Trowa will you stop pacing around the stage. You're throwing off my beat!" Quatre yelled, throwing down his drumsticks in frustration.

"Your beat was thrown off without my pacing." Trowa said calmly as he continued to play the bass beat without Quatre's drumming. The taller man played the bass in the band and constantly paced even throughout the show. His excuse for this annoying idiosyncrasy was what else was a bassist going to do.

"This song just sounds like shit. We need a rhythm guitar, I may be talented but I'm not that talented." Heero said, stopping the song.

"I'm working on it. As a matter of fact, I have a friend coming in for tomorrow's concert. He'll be here tonight for rehearsal."

"Why isn't he here now? And where is Jina anyway?"

"Good, maybe with him here you'll stop that damned pacing, won't be enough stage for your lanky legs to cover."

"Go straight to hell, Quatre. She's out with Roddy."

"Great, they're getting into trouble. The last thing we need is for them to get into trouble." Heero slumped down on his amp.

"How do you know that they're getting into trouble?" Trowa asked, walking over to Heero.

"Whenever Roddy and Jina go out, Rod always has a way of getting them into trouble."

"I resent that, Heero." Trowa said, looking down at Heero with narrowed green eyes.

"Don't start standing up for her now, Trowa. Roddy is trouble, one of the main reasons why Riley quit." Heero was spouting off at the mouth. Everyone in the band knew that Riley quit because of Heero's cocky attitude and not because of his devoted love to Roddy. She was only part of the problem Heero was most of it.

"Let's not get into this Heero, everyone in this band knows the real reason behind Riley's quitting." Trowa said and started to pace back towards Quatre.

"And what would that real reason be, Trowa?" Heero asked, catching hold of Trowa's shoulder.

"I think you should let go of my shoulder before I shove this bass so far up your…"

"Hey, guys, let's not start this. We need to practice. Let's keep what's in the past in the past." Quatre spoke up just in time and started to play a bit of the backbeat. Heero and Trowa joined in, though they still narrowed their eyes at one another from time to time.

****

Roddy, Jina and Duo had narrowly evaded a host of rampant fans and quickly made it from the sexy lingerie store and back to the cars without any injury.

"What the hell was that?" Duo asked, breathing heavily up against the outside wall of the galleria entrance.

"I guess they must have me mistaken for someone else." Roddy said, quickly walking away from the doors and towards the car, Jina was quickly behind her.

"Sorry about that, but we have to go, we're kind of busy today." Jina said, opening the car door and getting in.

"You're some kind of rock star aren't you?" Duo yelled from his place on his bike.

"Something like that, yeah. Here," Roddy said walking over to Duo and handing him two tickets and a back stage pass, "come to the show tomorrow." In a flash, Roddy was over the car door and had started the car and driven away. Duo smiled after the girls and looked down into his hand.

"I can't believe you gave him tickets." Jina said.

"Why, we give away free tickets all the time."

"No more sleeping around on Trowa, remember what happened the last time."

"That guy wasn't the least bit interested in me."

"What?"

"He has his eyes on you."

"What?"

"Will you stop saying that damned word and speaking English like a regular person. He may have flirted with me, but he was more interested in you. So, I gave him a backstage pass to tomorrow's show."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're going to love me for this, if only to see Heero squirm a little bit." Roddy smiled and floored the car towards the coliseum; she had to get ready for tomorrow's show.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Duo would be completely naked all the time. I'm not kidding.

Chapter 2:

The Dangerous Guitarist

Roddy and Jina showed up at the music hall for rehearsal only after finishing her free time. She and Jina made a pit stop at the local Hot Springs Day Spa and had the works, then Roddy bought some new leather boots and Jina got a designer T-shirt much like the one that Roddy wore; her idea was that she could wear it to the MTV interview. They were going to be on TRL in three days promoting their tour and new member. Room 203 had made it big so fast that they could hardly keep it together. With Roddy's extremely talented voice and lyrics, the innovative sound of Heero's guitar, and Wufei's excellent management Room 203 was on top of their game. The sudden leaving of Riley from the group kicked them down a notch forcing Heero to compensate for the problem and plays both rhythm and lead; let's just say that the first part of their tour was the worst. Luckily, Trowa had found a solution to their problems and they would meet the guy tonight.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jina?" Roddy said as she pulled slowly into the Music Hall parking lot. She's been watching her friend from time to time as her facial expressions drifted from normal to elated and back again. She was obviously thinking about something special.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow and how good we're going to be."

"Yeah, I love it when we're on." Roddy said parking the car and reaching into the backseat to get her treasures from that days earlier shopping. Jina did the same picking up her single shopping bag and following Roddy towards the entrance of the music hall. They entered the music hall with the loaned key that Roddy possessed and were greeted by the telltale sounds of Room 203. Roddy closed her eyes appreciatively at her music and breathed in the scent of the music hall.

"Another concert." Roddy murmured and stretched her hands and bags over her head. She was about to say something audible to Jina when she heard the tinkling of metal and the small patter of four little paws running towards her. All she could see was the silhouette of the little greeter but she knew it had to be Ocean, he small Cocker Spaniel Lhasa Apso mix that she loved more than Trowa. She dropped her bags stooped down to pick up the small, white, hyper bundle. Jina, being the good friend, noticed that Roddy in her excitement to see her dog for the tenth time that day, had dropped her bags and Jina decided to pick them up for her and followed her down the hallway towards the music.

Upon nearing the room where the band was they Jina, Roddy and Ocean heard the ongoing bickering that ensued between Trowa, Quatre and Heero. Even Wufei was there in his ever-present spot on a wooden stool adding to the arguing. Roddy rolled her eyes and entered the room mother her small dog for all it was worth.

"Well, look who decided to show up for practice." Wufei said, "you do realize that we have a concert tomorrow."

"I'm ready to rock baby, if you are." She said to Wufei walking over to Trowa and giving him a rather sensual kiss on the lips. Jina dropped the bags on the chair next to Wufei and smirked.

"You did manage to keep her out of trouble for today, didn't you?" Wufei eyes her. She looked at Heero and he had the same stern looked fixed to his features as well. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, we didn't get into any serious trouble." Jina said quickly escaping both of their gazes and walking over to her keyboard and hooking it up to the amp getting ready to warm up Roddy's voice.

"Where's my rhythm guitar, I'm not accustomed to you breaking promises, Trowa." Roddy said, after sitting Ocean on the chair behind her and cocking an eyebrow at Trowa. He smirked.

"He's on his way, he'll be here soon. What did you buy today?"

"We'll discuss it after practice, my expenditures for the day. I promise I didn't spend over half a million."

"Well, don't tell Wufei. He's still pissed off about Ocean." Trowa said kissing her on the forehead.

" I gotta go warm up." Roddy said walking over to the keyboards. Jina started with the C-scale and Roddy sang along with her, the sound of her voice so strong, so rich, so strong and deep that everyone stopped and listened to her for a second. Then it happened, something that caused Roddy to falter and catch a frog in her throat. Something that cause Jina to stop playing altogether, it was him, the guy from the galleria. He walked into the room carrying a guitar case and smiling at Trowa. The two men shook hands and exchanged hugs and Trowa turned to the rest of the band to introduce him.

"Everyone, this is Duo, our replacement for Riley, well at least until the end of the tour."

"Holy…" Jina said, her mouth having gone slack.

"Shit." Roddy's eyes were wide watching Duo set up. She finally regained composure and walked over to him with her hands on her hips. Yet, she was cut off by Heero who was hell bent on showing Duo who was boss.

"I'm Heero Yuy, here's the music, study it, learn it, love it."

"Did you write this?"

"Yeah. Why?" Heero said, his eyes narrowing.

"Good shit." Duo said and turned away to tune his guitar.

"You think?" Heero said, not being able to walk away, Duo having stroked his ego. Roddy turned around and decided to go back to Jina and continue warming up.

"Yeah, your lead is better than any lead I've heard in a while. It's pretty comparable to Santana with a mix of Hendrix. It's not my style, but I dig the shit." Duo said. Heero smirked and a bit of him lightened up.

"Thanks," Heero said and walked back over towards Quatre. Duo smirked and started to practice the sheet music that Heero gave him.

****

"Okay, let's do this." Roddy said, having completed her thirty-minute warm up session with Jina. Everyone seemed pretty antsy and she was ready to see what pretty boy could do. Everyone got into their usual positions and Roddy grabbed the microphone.

"Not To. 1,2,3…" Roddy said, the sound of Heero's guitar sounded playing a simple chord. Quatre started the beat with the sound of his snare and then came in quickly with a base beat. Then Roddy began to sing:

/You like snow, but only if it's warm.

   You like rain, but only if it's dry. 

   There's no sentimental value to the rose

   That fell on your floor.

   There's no fundamental excuse 

   For the granted I'm taken for./

She flicked her hair and turned to look at her pacing boyfriend and winked. He loved it when she sang to him; it was like his own personal performance. When she was singing she was pure like and angel in heaven. He walked over to her and played towards her while she started the chorus.

/Cause it's easier not to

   So much easier not to.

  And what goes around 

  never comes around to you. To you./

She flourished the last part of the word like a melodic moan and closed her eyes completely feeling the music. Heero continued to play, standing next to Quatre and feeling the beat. Jina followed everyone's lead covering the small part that the piano had in the song. Duo smiled, not having seen such a great band dynamic before, and he'd worked with tons of bands. He would like it here with Room 203.

/You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt… So much.

  And you sit. And you wait. To receive./

The tempo of Roddy's words sped up and she swayed her hips around the microphone grabbing it and gyrating sensually to the song.

/There's an obvious attraction to the path of least resistance…

   In your life.

   And there's an obvious aversion on amount of my assistance…

   Can make you try tonight./

Roddy smiled at Duo as he walked towards her at the swell of the music. They thundered towards the chorus and she gave it all she had.

/Cause it's easy not to.

   So much easier not to.

  And what goes around 

  Never comes around to you. To you. /

She turned and looked at Duo's eyes, he was lost in the music, much like she was. Heero started his earlier lead pattern. The bridge was close and Roddy closed her eyes and lowered her voice to a lower more somber octave, Jina joined her in the bridge, singing the soprano.

/There's no love.

  No money.

  No thrill anymore./ 

The song slowed a bit, giving Roddy a break to breathe. Then she continued, again the music's tempo sped up.

 /Well there's an apprehensive, naked, little trembling boy

    With his head in his hands.

     And there's an underestimated and impatient little girl

      Raising her hand./

/ But it's easy not to.

    So much easier not to.

    And what goes around

     Never comes around to you. To you.

/Get up. Get Up. Get up off of it./

/Get up. Get Up. Get up off of it./

/ Get out. Get outta here. Enough all Ready.

/Get up. Get Up. Get up off of it./

/Wake up!/

A smile was plastered on Roddy's face as she turned to look at Duo. She'd never felt so completely satisfied about a song in her life.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship. Trowa! Where did you find this guy?" Roddy said, running over to Duo and hugging him fiercely. 

"You're happy I take it." Trowa said trying to sound like he didn't even notice the change in the music's quality because of Duo's abilities.

"I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic.  He's… he's… he's got me a bit amorous. Let's get out of here, I'm utterly convinced that we're going to do fine tomorrow." Roddy said taking the bass off of Trowa and grabbing his hand. Ocean jumped off the seat and followed her "momma and poppa" out of the door leaving Quatre, Jina, Heero, and Duo to their own devices. Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance and stormed out of the room angry that Roddy had ended practice so quickly and only after one song. Quatre followed, saying something about going down to the bars for a little bit. This left Jina and Duo together, alone and with no choice but to either talk or ignore one another.

"You're good." Duo said, looking at her while he stung some strings on his guitar.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk.

"Singing I mean. Not that Roddy needs a backup voice, but you two sound really good together. Your voice is a great soprano." He said smiling at her and walking towards her.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" she asked, a bit wary of his approaching closeness.

"I didn't know who you two were until Rod left me the tickets. I would have…"

"You're lying. You've heard our music; I know that means that you've at least seen a poster of the band. Besides, you know Trowa, good friends, there is no way that you don't know who Roddy is." Jina said defensively. Duo stopped in his tracks, his smile falling from his face and confusion knitting his brow. He turned from her, causing his scent to waft towards her. Some of his loosened braid fell in his face and he pushed it back behind his ear. Jina's mouth went dry when she smelled him. He smelled like the fresh rain on a spring morning. He was warm and inviting and she could almost taste the sweetness of his skin.

"You're good. Let's just say I wanted it to be a surprise." He said, crestfallen. He walked away and started to put his guitar back in the case. Obviously this woman was difficult and didn't want to be bothered so he decided to leave her alone. An eerie silence enveloped them both; the only sound between the two of them was the sound of Duo disconnecting cords and the snapping of his guitar case.

"You're good too," she said to him before he left the room. He smiled back at her and winked. She visibly jumped back from the sexiness of this action. He was going to be the death of her or at least of her morals. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her water.

"He's dangerous Jina, the last thing that you need."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Room 203, but I do not own the song, I shamefully stole it to make this not only a drama and angst, but also a song fic. Ha, take that!!

Chapter 3:

The New Song

He had his hands on her breast, kneading the soft mounds roughly. Her moans tore viciously from her lips as he thrust into her from behind. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh, thrusting wildly.

"Trowa!" Roddy screamed, gripping the metal of the headboard in her right hand and the white hotel pillow in her left hand. He grabbed her by her waist as he fell back on his haunches, pushing his long, strong legs between hers and thrusting upwards. She leaned her head back onto his strong chest, and nipped at his left bicep, leaving the previously smooth, tan skin with a mark that you could take dental impressions from.

"You play too rough." Trowa said flipping her onto her back and thrusting into her rougher than he had before. He put her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss her, resting his weight on his elbows, which were placed on either side of her head. 

"You haven't seen rough, mister bassist." She said in a playful voice as she flipped him onto his back. She spread her small, lean fingers over his chest and pushed herself up on him. Trowa gripped her hips and thrust into her, countering her strokes. His right hand snaked from her hips to her breast, kneading the mound softly this time. The other hand left her hip and dipped between him, manipulating her swollen ball of nerves. She gripped his chest hard, her nails digging into his left pectoral and a scream of utter bliss escaping her lips. He was quick to follow a low guttural moan signaling his release. She collapsed on top of him both of them trying hard to catch their breaths.

"I like Duo, I think he'll be good for the band." She said rolling off of him and snuggling next to him with her head on his chest. Trowa chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"This means that you want to sleep with him." Trowa said in a more serious tone.

"No, those days are over. Unless you and Quatre want to give it a go." Roddy smirked as she leaned over him and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"I can see the headline now, Room 203 sex scandal: bassist, drummer and lead singer, Roddy Adelphia, caught in naughty sex threesome." Trowa giggled and flipped her back over onto her back and pushed some of the strands of hair out of her face.

"No, Trowa, I think my wild days are passed me." She said snuggling his neck.

"You promise." She looked earnest enough but he wanted to be sure.

"I wanna love ya," she started to sing, "and treat you right. I wanna love ya, every day and every night. We'll be together, with the roof over our heads. We'll share the shelter of my single bed." She kissed him.

"Is this love that I'm feeling?" he tried to sing with her but fell flat.

"That's why the you're the bassist and I'm the lead singer." She lay her head once again on his chest.

"Well, I think this tour is shaping up to be good." Trowa said. It had been three weeks since Duo had joined their band and things were shaping up to be absolutely amazing. Duo's talent and good looks had gotten many reviews in itself. It even got the guys a spread on a popular magazine entitled "The Men of Room 203." Usually it was Roddy who was the center of attention but she loved the fact that her band was now getting more recognition. If it weren't for the men that stood behind her the dream of having a band wouldn't have come true. The tour was almost over, their last stop being that very night. Then they would be back in the studio trying to come up with some new music, and Roddy was always thinking.

"I think I want to take 203 in a different direction. The rock aspect is what I love the most, but I'm really wanting to try something for the new single."

"Like what?" he loved it when she talked business. She was so creative especially with her vision of the band. She had always talked about making the band more of a mainstream type band, but without losing the concept and flavor that was so unique.

"Well, I don't want to sell out, but I would like to try some of the blues, hip-hop thing with 203. I know the image would have to change but not so much where we looked like we've sold out. I mean, I'll never do a Coke commercial, but I really want to try something new. We've released two albums and I think our fans are looking for something more innovative. I think Duo can do that."

"What do you have in mind?" Trowa asked listening intently to her.

"Well, you know when Janet went from good girl to bad girl to very bad girl. I want to do that. I want 203 to be a bit more sensual. The last few songs have been rather…"

"Pissy." Trowa finished the sentence.

"Yeah." She jumped from the bed and ran over to her bag and pulled a small note pad out. Trowa recognized this pad as the one that she wrote song lyrics on. Some great songs had been composed on that pad. She handed the notepad to him and pointed to a song. Trowa took it and started reading.

 "I like."

"You'll like this even more. I started a bass line for you, a little bit more complicated. I was thinking about taking Jina off that damned keyboard and putting her on an actual piano for this one. In my mind Quatre uses a lot more cymbal and snare; and the guitar, oh god the guitar is so sexy." She said wrapping herself in the sheets.

"Sing it for me." He said handing her back the tablet. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

_Don't you wanna be, cause I can't pretend._

_Don't you wanna be, more than friends._

_Hold me tight and don't let go. Don't let go._

_Have the right to loose control. Don't let go._

Her voice was a bit harsh because it wasn't warm, but it suited the song. The song was a bit bluesy, had a bit more harmony and sounded like a really good change for the band. The lyrics were simple, something that the average man could get stuck in their head and never want to get out.

"I'll talk to Duo first thing after the tour." Roddy said, looking at Trowa's face.

****

Duo was sitting in the studio waiting for everyone to show up. It had been almost a month since the tour was over and he'd had more stardom than he could stand. He was warming up his fingers on his guitar just playing a riff that he'd been working on. He liked being by himself in the studio; he could let his creative juices flow and this riff had been bugging him in his sleep.

"I like that." Roddy was standing in the doorway looking very much not like a rock star. She had on gray sweat pants and a white tank top, her hair was in a low ponytail, she had bottled water in her left hand and an apple in the other. She reached into her backpack that was slung over her left shoulder and got a small notepad out of it. She handed it to Duo and let him look it over before speaking.

"I want that riff for that song." She said. Duo looked at her with disdain.

"Do you think that I'm going to let Heero play my shit."

"Duo let me tell you my vision. This band is lagging behind. Sure we went double platinum with the last album, but we need to keep moving with the times. What I have envisioned is more innovative than any other rock band has ever tried."

"We're not negotiating, Rod. Heero would just fuck it up. His style is too rigid, too much rock n' roll not enough soul."

"I agree, which is why I brought this song to you. Only you could do it justice. This band needs some sex, that's what sells. We've been on countless magazine covers and we're a collective portion of the 50 Most Beautiful People. We're starting to be noticed as more than musicians, we're sex symbols. I need some sexy music."

"So, you're basically sick of Heero's rough riffs and you want me to mellow it out and sex it up."

"We'll try this song and see how it works out. I'm giving you a single. This is my baby more so than any other song I've ever written. Treat it as if it were your own." Roddy said handing over the tablet. Duo shook his head and took the tablet in his hand. She was walking towards the doorway.

"How long do I have for this?" he asked before she left.

"Until our first recording rehearsal," she said looking at the clock above the door, "that gives you until tomorrow." She walked from the room and closed the door.

"That woman, she's crazy." Duo said and started working on that riff that he'd been practicing earlier.

****

It was relatively quiet in the in the studio, all but Duo's constant playing and cursing. With everything he tried with the riff he fell flat, nothing sounded sexy enough or worthy of Roddy's voice. He couldn't feel the lyrics and he couldn't understand the concept.

"Shit, by tomorrow morning, how does she expect me to do this by tomorrow morning?" Duo said, throwing down the tablet with the lyrics on it. He put his guitar down and bent down to pick up the tablet. He walked over to a corner with bottled water and sat down, reading and re-reading the words, trying to get a feel of what Roddy wanted. This woman was too talented for her own good.

"What's it gonna be," he said off rhythm. He stopped short and banged his head against the concrete wall behind him, "What's it gonna be. Shit! To bad I can't sing."

"I can." Her voice was soft, the softest it had ever been talking to him since he'd become a member of the band. He couldn't see her over the amps but he knew it was Jina. He could smell her, the Lavender floated to his nose and he stood quickly to greet her. There was no lie, sexual tension flowed between the two of them, but she was Heero's girl and that bastard carried a sense of danger wherever he was. Duo was even worried about Roddy going over Heero's head and asking him to play lead on this one song. What would that mean for the band? Duo wasn't accustomed to fucking up someone's chemistry that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What are you working on?" Jina asked. She had on a pair of black running pants and a white tank top. Obviously she'd come for some late night practice because she brought the amp cord for her keyboard.

"Something Roddy gave me." Duo said as he sat on one of the wooden stools in the room.

"I got this e-mail earlier today and it had some new song on it. I came to try it out," she looked over at his hand and noticed that it was Roddy's lyric notepad, "ah, you're going to play lead."

"Yeah, but I don't have a clue as to what she wants." Duo said lowering his head in frustration. He looked cute and vulnerable and Jina couldn't help but smile. His usually tidy braid was coming loose and as he lowered his head small strands fell into his face.

"Look, just play what comes natural, if you feel the music, she'll feel the music. I'll go set up and start practicing and you can work off of my keyboard. Maybe that will make it easier for you." Jina walked over to the keyboard, turned it on and plugged it into the amp and started to practice on the chords Rod had given her to work with.

"Does she always do this?"

"What?"

"Act so bold. I mean she's completely changing the style of the band."

"Roddy knows what she wants and she goes to get it. Sometimes it gets her in trouble but she just shrugs it off and keeps going. Nothing stops her nothing makes her falter. I envy her a bit."

"Why?"

"She just has a way, something that I can't explain. People put up with it because she's charming and usually right. She always tells me to take risk."

"What is life without risks?" Duo asked, looking at her with clear cobalt eyes.

"Safe." Jina replied.

"Ah, so that's why you're with Heero, he's safe. He's someone that will always be safe." Duo said picking up his guitar and plucking at the strings.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sounded offended. Duo smiled at this, had he finally gotten under her skin?

"Nothing, Jina, it's just that… never mind." He said looking away from her fiery brown eyes.

"What?"

"There is an obvious attraction between the two of us yet you still hold onto Yuy's hand."

"There is no attraction…"

"Liar. If I were to walk over there right now and pin you against the wall you wouldn't resist." He said standing up and putting down his guitar. She eyed him carefully, watching for any sudden movements. He was slightly right; she did crave someone like him. But he was a man for Roddy, someone dangerous and passionate and sexy. She shook those thoughts away from her head and looked at him resolutely.

"You're just not my type."

"What? Boring? Keep this in mind Jina, opposites attract." Duo said and walked out of the studio, having packed up guitar. He was tired and that last thing he felt like doing was arguing with an obstinate woman.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Damn the Man, those copyright people be straight trippin'. I don't have no money and I don't own no Gundam Wing

Chapter 4:

The Plot Thickens

Jina wasn't one of those women to let things go. She also wasn't one for confrontation, especially with someone that she knew that she was going to be seeing for the duration of the year. She stood there and watched as Duo ended the conversation by leaving. He was running from her and this pissed her off and spurred her onward. Somehow this longhaired guitarist had gotten under her skin and she was at the brink of bursting. She wanted to kiss him and kill him at the same time. Not once before this situation had she thought about cheating on Heero, but with Duo in the mix she couldn't help but think about him. He would be something that she'd never experienced, and she wanted to run towards it. Her nature, however, made her shy away from it and closer to Heero.

But now, he'd insulted her, and ended the conversation before she could even get a chance to be a bitch with him. Duo knew just when to piss her off and just when to leave; she hated him and wanted him so without any thought she ran after him to give Duo a piece of her mind. He was standing at the elevator of the studio, waiting for it to come up and get him. There were no people here at eleven at night but it still took a long time for the elevator to get to them because the studio was on the 18th floor of their record label's business offices. The only people there this late at night were the security guards and they weren't worth shit. Finally there was a green light signaling that the elevator had arrived, the door opened and he stepped on, but was quickly joined by an irate Jina. The door stayed open because she held her finger ever constant on the door.

"What makes you think that you know me so well, Maxwell? You don't know me, you don't know who I am." She was trembling, her finger shaking fiercely on the button to the elevator. Duo, seeing that he'd struck a nerve, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator and into a kiss. The doors closed behind her. He dropped his guitar to the floor and pinned her against back corner of the elevator. His lips slid over hers languidly and passionately his tongue finding supremacy in her mouth. He slid his hands over her shoulders, down her back and onto her buttocks and squeezed the firmness there. A moan escaped her lips and he lowered his head down to her neck and nipped at her soft, pliable skin. His hands went to her breast and kneaded the soft flesh rubbing his thumbs across her pert nipples. Another ragged kiss was shared between them both as he quickly removed her sweatpants and underwear. The elevator had only reached the 12th floor, the small circular light glowing next to each number. 

She was wet and warm and he felt her heat against his own. Her hands were quick as she undid his jeans. Their close quarters and the swelling of his member making it hard to gently push down the zipper. She gripped his back, her nails digging into the strong, tense muscles and she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him easier access. He thrust into her, eyes clenched and mouth open both of them releasing tight hisses of air as he plunged into her hard and fast. The elevator was on floor 7 as both parties inside it were nearing completion. A few more thrust and she was there, biting his strong shoulder to suppress the scream that was forming in her lungs. He followed quickly after, spilling his warmth inside of her. Her legs were still wrapped around him and her head was on his shoulder. His head was resting on her chest and he was trying to catch his breath. The elevator came to a bumpy stop but the door didn't open. He set her legs down gently and helped her put on her clothes. He pulled his pants up from their place on his hips and straightened his clothes to look somewhat presentable.

"I don't know you." he said sarcastically pushing the "door open" button. He had a smug look on his face like he'd just won the World Series. She narrowed her eyes at him and watched as he walked out of the elevator door and as it closed behind him. As the elevator floated her back up to the 18th floor some things washed over her mind. She'd just cheated on Heero, something that she thought she'd never do. It was spontaneous, courageous, bold, almost too bold for someone like her. She'd actually gotten what she's been wanting for such a long time. A smile slowly crept on her lips and she closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Duo all around her.

****

"You got something for me?" Roddy said, scaring Duo half to death. She was walking from behind him, Ocean in front of her on an aquamarine-colored leash and trotting happily. Duo bent down to pick up the small, white bundle of fluff.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it," He said taking Ocean away from her owner and walking down the hallway towards the studio. It was only a couple of hours since he'd been in that very same place and he could only think of one thing. After he'd left Jina in the elevator he'd gone to a bar to think about what he'd done. Not only had he just fucked a beautiful girl in an elevator, but he'd also fucked a beautiful member of the band that he was in and she had a boyfriend, who was also a member of said band. He was in some deep shit. He'd nothing for the rest of the night but think about kissing Jina and tried to work on his riff. In all actuality he felt as if he'd accomplished something. The riff, though a bit rusty, seemed to work with the song and would fit with the song's originality.

Setting the small dog down on the floor and grabbing his guitar up he placed the strap over his shoulder and was ready to play. Roddy grabbed Ocean up from the seat and replaced the empty space with herself; making herself extremely comfortable, she smiled at Duo and nodded bidding him to proceed. Duo swallowed deeply and arched his shaky, aching fingers over the guitar strings, plucking each one succinctly and clearly, to reveal the perfect riff. He closed his eyes, feeling the sounds that were flowing from his instrument. He was picturesque, almost dapper, a walking orgasm as he thrusts his pelvis forward to the simple riff, ravishing the guitar with expert hands. Roddy bit her bottom lip in anticipation, trying not to give away her enthusiasm, but ultimately losing her battle with her emotions. Smiling from ear to ear, she hopped up, almost forgetting about the small pooch in her lap and hugged Duo, giving him a chaste and simply adoring kiss on the cheek. At that moment, Jina walked in, her eyes bugged at the sight; neither one of them noticed her presence at the door.

"I guess you like it, then?" he asked, blushing slightly and rubbing his shaky hands through his bangs.

"That riff makes me want to go out and do it," Roddy said, smiling seductively.

"Is it hot?" Duo asked, chuckling a little at Rod's comment.

"Almost as hot as my ass. But seriously babe, where did you get this from?" Roddy asked, backing away and picking up her puppy, smiling at Jina who was walking towards her piano. Duo's eyes followed her every move, from the first step she took visibly into the studio, to the moment she sat at the piano; Jina wasn't totally oblivious to Duo's eyes on her and neither was Roddy, who smiled wickedly at the sight.

"Let's just say that I've had some," he watched as Jina bent over to get something out of her bag, "divine inspiration." Duo's eyes finally left Jina's movements and went back to the person he was speaking to.

"Really, Rod, I just don't know where it comes from. Maybe it's just my natural sex appeal." He said, smiling. Roddy cocked an eyebrow, picked up her dog, and started towards the door.

"Well, it's good," she said as she exited, "oh, Jina, are you coming tonight. We're going to watch the Fight, have a few Margarita's and Trowa is fixing enchiladas?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Trowa makes the best. But you know Heero's not coming."

"Yeah, he never does. Oh, Duo you're invited as well. Tonight around 8:00. See ya." Roddy threw over her shoulder without even a backwards glance at the two of them. She could feel the awkwardness of the situation and decided to leave the two of them alone.

Once alone, Duo decided that it was best that he pack up and head back home. He was a bit tired from the late night inspiration and hadn't slept much after he'd left the studio; so, he was in definite need of a nap. Duo leaned down to pick up the guitar and the black case and placed the instrument in its casing. Jina, meanwhile, was warming up her fingers on the white baby grand that Roddy had shipped directly from some of the best piano makers in the country. Jina hadn't played on a real keyboard in so long and the keys were a lot stiffer than her usual Sony keyboard. She continued to ignore Duo as she played the scales, her mind focusing solidly on her fingers moving swiftly up and down the black and white ivory keys. 

Duo had packed up his stuff, grabbed his keys and wallet and was on his way out of the door when the scale playing stopped. With one foot out of the door he halted and just stood, not daring to turn around.

"Please don't come tonight," she said almost meekly. He smiled wickedly and didn't turn; he just stood there, relaxed.

"Why not? It's a free country," Duo replied sarcastically.

"Just don't."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" he turned, noticing that she was sitting at the piano her head lowered to the point where he couldn't even see her eyes. He only stood in the doorway.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I just don't want you to come tonight," she said angrily, still not lifting her head. He started to advance upon her slowly, stepping one foot in front of the other.

"You are afraid, and I can't understand it. It's not like you're not transparent enough. You wanted it and you liked it and goddammit, you want to do it again…" Duo continued to move towards her slowly. She didn't move away, only held her head down, as if she were ashamed, and listened to his words.

"You liked being pushed against that wall and fucked so fast that we beat the elevator down, didn't you, babe?" he was almost to her now, only a couple more steps and he would be in such close proximity that she would be able to feel his heat radiating off of him.

"I heard you moan. I felt you come around me, and you liked it. It felt so good, being bad, didn't it, babe? Didn't it? Fucking answer me, Jina!" he said, finally coming to her and grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Yes! Is that what you want to hear, you prick! I liked it, but I'll be damned if it happens again. I can't do that to Heero, I love him." She was screaming at him, pushing, punching, flailing her fist at him in ways that she knew wouldn't hurt him. He pushed her against the back wall of the studio, where no one could see them and put one arm on each side of her. She wasn't trapped; she could have pushed herself away from him at any moment yet she stayed there.

"Hn. Love. If love makes you hold onto something that makes you miserable what's the point of being in love? What do you want babe?" she wouldn't look at him, only lowered her head down so she wouldn't have to see Duo's eyes. She knew in her heart that those violet orbs would make her crack, they would see right through her, they already had.

"I don't want you to come tonight," she said, a tear dropping from her eye. Duo inhaled deeply and slowly and closed his eyes as he felt the air release and he exhaled. There was drastic silence as he contemplated her request. He lowered his face so close to hers, smelling her scent, allowing himself to take full control of the moment before he gave it back to her. He wanted her, that much was true, she needed him, and she knew it. There was something they both could learn from the situation, but she didn't want to learn, she didn't want to move on, she just wanted safety. Obviously the previous night's romp had pushed her sensibilities over the edge; she'd lost too much control and gotten what she wanted, she'd actually enjoyed herself and the guilt of that was too much for her to bear. Not being one to cause complete and total mental breakdown, Duo backed away from her slightly, but before he could leave that uncomfortable situation totally there was one thing that he had to see.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that," he whispered seductively into her ear. It took a few minutes for her to respond; so long, in fact, that Duo thought that she was deaf in one ear. But she did finally move, not a fast action but something rather thorough and lethargic. She lifted her head slowly, her forehead in direct vision of Duo's and he watched as one fiery brown eyes appeared then another. Yet, before he could react or before she could say anything, her hands went to the tuft of silky, chestnut hair at the nape of his neck and roughly pulled his lips down to hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I think the creators should really reconsider that simple fact.

Chapter 5

Hot Enchiladas and Sex Talk

Of all the things that she could have done, why did it have to be this? She always thought that she would have bungee jumped, rafted down a dangerous river, climbed Mt. Everest; anything but this would have been better. Physical audacity was much easier to cure than emotional audacity; her two stints (yes two) with Duo were enough to make any moral woman pass out and die. The first had been all him. True, part of her wanted to rip off his clothes and smear toffee all over his body and slowly lick it off. She fantasized for a whole three months about ripping down the chestnut braid and running her fingers through his hair. Just standing there she could still feel the heat of his touch and the fire of his kisses.

"Are you okay?" Roddy's voice sounded sane in all the commotion and fog of her brain.

"Yeah, just a little distracted." She responded as coolly as possible. Roddy couldn't be fooled. Jina's usually calm exterior had been cracked by something… or someone. But it couldn't be. Jina was far too restrained and demure to allow herself be carried asunder or swept away by the wily sexuality of Duo Maxwell. Or could she? She had been acting a bit strangely lately; Roddy took it upon herself to figure out what the hell was going with her band mates.

"Why doesn't Heero every come to these band bonding parties?" Trowa asked, a few sheets to the wind. He was getting awfully cozy with Quatre, as they always did when they were both drunk and horny. Roddy rolled her eyes in both jealousy and annoyance as she watched her sexy boyfriend wrap a strong, tanned armed around their pale, blonde drummer. Maybe Quatre was up to give it a go; she'd think about that later, now it was time to figure out what was wrong with Jina.

"You know Heero, he's always practicing, writing, being boring, etc. I wanted to get out and I wouldn't miss your enchiladas for the world, Trowa." Trowa was too drunk and too preoccupied by Quatre's hand sliding down his arm that he didn't even hear what Jina said. She sighed, ran a gentle hand through her brown locks and turned her attention back to the fight.

"Trowa, I think it's time that you and Quatre go and get some sleep, you're a little drunk," Roddy announced over the loud fight. Quatre and Trowa eyed each other then turned their attention back to Roddy and smiled. Trowa stood up from the sofa and walked towards his girlfriend, pressing her up against the counter and obviously whispering some naughty, fun things into her ear, because she giggled and made promises of hurrying to bed.

"I'll be there in a second, just let me talk to Jina," she whispered back.

"We'll warm up for you, but don't take too long." He smacked her on the ass and helped a super-drunk Quatre to the back room of the extensive home. Roddy smiled and grabbed herself a Corona from the ice chest and plopped herself down on the sofa next to a skeptical Jina.

"What was that all about?" Jina asked, watching as Quatre and Trowa disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh, a birthday present."

"A threesome with Quatre and Trowa?" Jina watched as Roddy took a long swig of her Corona.

"It wasn't for me, this is Trowa's birthday present."

"I'll never understand your relationship with him."

"And you don't have to," Roddy smiled, swigged down the rest of the beverage and grabbed another one.

"Enough about me, what's up between you and hot ass?"

"What?"

"You and Duo?"

"Oh, nothing." Jina replied with a hint of nervousness and apprehension in her voice that Roddy couldn't help but pick it up.

"Don't nothing me, sister. I know sexual tension when I see it. You and Duo wanna fuck each other and you both know it. Anything worse would be if you already did fuck each other…" Roddy rolled her head back on her neck relieving some of the pressure of having to hold it up by herself. Some how her very own words made it through the drunken haze that was her brain and she looked over at Jina with the most shock that anyone has ever seen in Roddy's face. Jina bit her lip like a small child that had been discovered taking cookies from a cookie jar.

"Shit." Was all Roddy could muster.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Rod. You've done and are about to do a whole lot worse than me."

"Cheating on Heero is a federal offense; if he finds out he'll kill everyone and everything in sight. You better hide your bamboo plants."

"Heero won't find out if someone keeps their mouth shut."

"I can keep a secret." Roddy let her words linger. It was true; she'd never once told anyone about her infidelities, she'd always been caught in the act. Now, with the repercussions that this whole thing could have on the stability of the already unstable band Roddy thought that discretion was best.

"So, when did this happen?"

"You know, for someone who's drunk you can sure comprehend well."

"It's a talent and I'm a pro. Answer the damn question."

"Last week in the recording studio elevator…"

"You might want to get the surveillance tape, just in case Heero gets suspicious."

"And tonight at the studio after you left."

"What's the matter, you guys can't find a free bed?"

"It's spontaneous and wonderful and shit it's so good Roddy. I haven't felt this way since I first started dating Heero. Duo is so different in that area…"

"How different? Bigger? Faster? Harder?"

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Come on, you're a grown woman."

"Okay, okay. Duo is just a lot more passionate. It doesn't feel like we're just going through the motions. It feels like sex. Really good sex. But I feel so guilty."

"Eh, it'll pass. Trust me, the guilt will pass with the next time you two fuck, quickly, painlessly and with a sharp thrust."

"You would know, wouldn't you."

"Yep. Well, I'm going to have a threesome with Trowa and Quatre. Try not to fuck up my band while you're fucking Duo, please. I don't want this to be a Yoko Onno situation. We've worked too hard…" a ring at the doorbell stopped Roddy's drunken rant and she stumbled her way towards the door.

"You look inebriated," Duo said, his whiskey-toned voice sending shivers down Jina's spine. She couldn't see him yet, but she could hear him and she wanted him even then.

"You bastard, you. I know everything you've been up to. Keep up the good work. I'm going to have a threesome with Quatre and Trowa. Margaritas, enchiladas and Jina are all in the den, maybe you can figure out some kinky sexual thing to do with that combination. Night."

"Sleep well, or should I say, fuck well."

"They're also four empty beds. Pick and choose." Roddy stumbled her way down the hall towards her room where muffled moans could already be heard radiating down the hall.

She was sitting quietly on the sofa, nursing a drink that she'd had for half the night. The fight was on low, but she wasn't really concentrating on the two men pummel each other on screen. She could sense his presence as he eased down the corridor to the den; she could hear him move, smell him coming towards her and it unnerved her to no end. She didn't look up when she felt him staring at her from the corner of the wall. He looked like walking sex, tight black jeans, simple loose white t-shirt, leather jacket draping over his strong frame.

"Hey, Jina, wanna go for a ride?" his voice and the statement were dripping with honey-cloyed sex appeal, but she refused to look at him; she could still taste his tang on her lips. She didn't reply, only focused on the opening of the aluminum can and the slightly tart taste as the beer slid down her throat. Noticing her trepidation, he walked towards her, a stride slow and predatory, but not too slow as to alarm her. She watched his black boot clad feet march towards her, the braid swinging along his rear, creating a rhythm as he walked that she stored away for later memories. He plopped down next to her on the sofa, sitting close enough so she could smell him, the scent making her heady, the warmth of his body causing sharp tingles to run up and down her arms. She wanted to close her eyes in surrender, allow him to take her into one of the many rooms that Roddy had offered and love her properly, but she'd set her resolve and it wasn't going to happen… again.

"Ignoring people is rude, Jina," he said leaning back, letting his shirt ride up slightly, revealing the slope of his muscular stomach. She'd wanted to leave bite marks all over that silken, creamy plain; she wanted to claim every piece of his flesh with her teeth, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. His large hand that was splayed wildly behind her head on the neck of the sofa, started slowly at the ends of her hair and almost painfully deliberate snaked through the silky brown locks, lingering magically before almost frantically rubbing the nape of her neck. Goosebumps were the result of his touch, heavy breathing followed. He moved in close, the warm humidity of his breath tickling her ear.

"Rude girls need to be punished," he whispered matter-of-factly. She felt the hand at the nape of her neck grab hold a bit stronger and then felt her face being pulled close to his in a kiss so hot that she was sure the fire alarm would go off. She surrendered to him, not knowing why and not caring. Heero never came to these things, he never wanted to be bothered with the other people so she didn't have to worry about his showing up just in case something happened right here. She felt hands scale her body and at once realized that she was on her back, Duo on top of her, straddling her thighs and removing his leather jacket. 

The acrid smell of baby-soft, black leather filled her nostrils, mixed with the strange scent of male, bourbon, and other sensual spices. She felt kisses on her neck, slight bites on the sensitive flesh, soothing laps at the bite marks, a cool breeze as she realized that her shirt was being thrown towards the vicinity of the floor, then a warm, hardened, muscular body covering the breeze and a soft, passionate kiss to her lips.

"We shouldn't do this here," she said breathily, her mind having told her of the dangers of being boldly displayed.

"Why not?" came a mumbled reply from somewhere, she figured it was her stomach, since that's where she felt the warm tickle of breath, "we've done it everywhere else. At lease we're horizontal." Smirking slightly, she dug her fingers into his silken, chestnut braid and pulled him up to meet her face.

"What if Heero miraculously shows up?" she asked with worry. He smiled down at her, kissed her chastely.

"Then he'll know and we'll deal with it," Duo said, getting back to the task at hand which was currently unbuttoning the buttons of her jeans. Who wore button fly anymore anyway?

"What about that ride?" Jina asked, still not satisfied with the answer. Duo stopped, having pulled her jeans down and was in the middle of hooking his fingers into her underwear.

"Oh, I'll give you a ride."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Menace To Society

"Can you believe this shit!" Roddy exclaimed as she plopped the newspaper on the kitchen table. All eyes went to the headline title "**ROOM 203: MUSIC OR MENACE?" **

"Who the hell do they think they are? We're the best fucking band that's been out in a long time. Of course we're not a menace, we're a goddamned talent," she finished sitting down with a huff at her cornflakes.

"That's not what the President of the Parents Censorship Rights Committee thinks; Senator Ronald Davies says that we're lewd, obscene, and a personal defamation to the country," Jina perked.

"Yeah, well he's an impotent dick that wouldn't know good music if it went down on him," Roddy pouted.

"I think that potty mouth of yours is what he's talking about; it wouldn't hurt you to tone down on all the foul language," Wufei interjected after taking a sip of his piping hot coffee.

"Potty mouth? Foul language? Have you been smoking my good shit? When have I ever gone overboard with my language in a public setting?" Roddy asked, oblivious to the wayward stares her band was giving her.

"Well, there was that one time on tour when you slapped the camera man because he caught you and Trowa on tape kissing," Wufei interjected.

"And that one time that you told the press hounds to fuck off or suck your twat," Quatre added.

"Oh and that one time when…"

"Okay, okay, so I have a little bit of a language problem, but what do my actions have to the do with the music that we produce?" Roddy slouched in her chair, dramatically throwing her spoon into her bowl with diva-like precision. Trowa got up and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders trying to ease the nervous tension from them.

"You're not a menace, babe, you just speak your mind, which is what the fans like," Trowa kissed the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, Rod, Trowa's right, what do our fans care if some snooty President of the PCRC says something shitty about us?" Duo asked, trying to win a smile from Rod; there was no response.

"Our fans may not care, but their parents might. The PCRC is a strong group that's very influential; do you guys remember that band Draco?" Wufei asked and was returned with seven blank stares.

"Exactly, PCRC got a hold of them; they lost all of their teenage group sales and that's the biggest market we got. I mean, of course we have the over 20 crowd that's absolutely in love with you Roddy, but teenagers are the ones that buy up your CD's."

"So, you're telling us that we're screwed?" Roddy asked.

"No, not at all, as a matter of fact that's why I bought this article by and called this breakfast meeting. You see, we've been cordially invited to a political fundraiser in Washington D.C.,"

"For PCRC? I'm sorry but I decline," Roddy spat out.

"No, not for PCRC, for the President," Wufei flicked the invitation between his index and middle finger. Roddy quickly grabbed it out and read it aloud.

"You have been cordially invited to the annual Presidential fundraising Gala this Saturday on that 5th day of May 2003 in the year of our Lord. Black tie formal." She stared at the invitation with a twinkle in her hazel eyes, gold flecks sparkling like dew in the moonlight.

"We've fucking made it!!!" Duo yelled out breaking the silence and going to hug a rather excited hopping up and down Roddy.

"How does this help our image?" Heero asked, not joining in on the preemptive celebration.

"Well, being invited to the presidential Gala shows that we have a little class. Besides, Senator Davies and the chairman of the PCRC, Relena Peacecraft, are going to be there," Wufei commented.

"Oh that bitch, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," Jina commented.

"A punch in the face," Roddy seethed with her.

"Ladies, it's that kind of attitude that we're trying to avoid at the gala. Ms. Peacecraft I'm sure will be as cordial as you ladies will try to be. Now we have to get to this video shoot meeting. They're trying to think of new ways to soften your image, that  should take all day."

****

The press was everywhere as they often where when 203 was concerned. Being the number one rock band in the nation had some strange quirks that came with it; of course the media circus was one of them. Roddy laid her head against the cool leather of the limo. She was excited about meeting the President but was still a bit leery about why he'd wanted the band to come in the first place, especially with she and the Chairman of PCRC in the same vicinity; he knew there was going to be some fireworks, but Roddy had promised Wufei that she would try to keep her "potty mouth" under wraps for one night.

The limo stopped and she looked over to Trowa and grabbed his hand, he looked back to her and smiled.

"You're gonna do fine, don't worry about it." The door opened with flashes of camera light and roaring, adoring fans. The band looked excellent and telling from the commentary of the reporters, they thought so too. Jina had her hair up in an elaborate hairstyle accented with black bone chopsticks sticking out. She wore a simple black silk kimono dress with a slit high enough to see the stacked heels with that matched the chopsticks in her hair and every time she stepped the press got a glimpse of creamy, white thigh. Heero was right behind her wearing a traditional Japanese tuxedo and holding her hand as they both descended nervously down the red carpet. Quatre and Duo exited next; Quatre was wearing his signature vest, all black for him as well. Duo stepped out and the crowd roared with feminine squeals, his hair was loose flowing down his back in a shimmering cascade of waves. He looked more than sexy in his all black tux and a little bit of himself was kept with the choice of black combat boots as shoes, showing a little of his bad boy side. Trowa stepped out of the limo next, a simple black tuxedo adorning his tall, thin frame. Then came Roddy, and as always she had to outdo her band; she was the lead singer after all. She wore a long, seemingly modest fire engine red dress that clasped daintily around her neck, leaving only a small cutout piece of fabric to show a modest amount of cleavage. He hair was pulled into a low ponytail fixed with a diamond clip with small flipped up wisps at the sides. She looked stunning, but way too modest for the Roddy Adelphia that the press knew and loved and just knew was going to make a scandal. She sauntered down the red carpet, obviously having let the press down with her unassuming attire. Just when the press was about to move on to the other important arrivals, they got a look at the back of the dress. Her back was completely out and the dress dipped so low in the back that it showed below the small of her back but above her crack. And in the crevice and small of her back was a small tattoo that read "203." It was elegant yet sexy, modest yet she still looked fuckable. She smiled and walked to catch up with Trowa and the rest.

"You look so fucking hot tonight, just wait till I get you alone," Trowa whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we could sneak out onto the balcony." Roddy whispered back, pinching his butt a little for emphasis. 

They made there way into the ballroom. It was your quintessential ballroom, complete with balcony. People were seated at tables and up on the stage was the main table where the President and his cabinet would no doubt sit. There was a large placard on one of the tables that read Room 203; they were seated right next to the people from PCRC considering that it was an eight person table and there were only six people in the band and two people from PCRC: Relena Peacecraft the chairman and  Senator Ronald Davies the President of the National Chapter. Relena smiled daintily at them all, being seated neatly between Heero Yuy and her partner Ronald Davies. Roddy happened to be seated next to Mr. Davies, by some unfortunate misplacement of the place cards; it was a cruel irony.

"So, you are the quite scandalous Ms. Adelphia, in the flesh," Davies said holding out a hand to shake.

"Forgive me if I don't shake hands," Roddy replied staring down at the offending hand and taking a seat. She sat down, facing towards Trowa and grabbing his hand.

"You must be the talented Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Jinakel Wohess , Quatre Winner, and Heero Yuy," Relena named them all, smiling cordially at every one of them.

"For people that call us menaces you surely are quite familiar with our likenesses," Duo commented.

"I'm like J. Edgar Hoover, I keep up with all of my prey," Davies said, staring down the back of Roddy's dress scandalously. Trowa caught his action and gave him hawked evil eyes back.

"Do you want to go dance, Rod?" Trowa asked, trying to pull her away from Davies. She nodded and took his hand and he pulled her out on the dance floor.

"That bastard is staring at you like you're a piece of meat," Trowa whispered.

"To him that's all I am. You wanna go find that balcony?" Roddy asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe later. I was actually thinking about something Rod. You know sometimes I get to thinking and…" Trowa was cut off…

"May I cut in?" Davies asked. Trowa scowled but allowed him to dance with Roddy regardless. Roddy scowled even more. Trowa walked away from the dance floor towards the punch bowl where Duo was standing seeming to guard the fingerfoods.

"I can't believe you let her dance with him; she's going to punch him," Duo said cordially sliding Trowa some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"It's not her I'm worried about; watch his roving hands for me I'm going to go step outside on the balcony to take a breath," Trowa replied, handing the drink back to Duo and walking towards the balcony. On his way out he realized that Jina was sitting by herself and that Quatre was out dancing. Heero was away from the table as well as the chairman of the PCRC. He didn't think much of it, reaching down in his pocket and fingering a small object that he'd held in his pocket for quite a while. Ignoring its weight in his pocket he walked towards the balcony. What he saw there blew his mind; the very own chairman of the PCRC, Relena Peacecraft, was up against the wall, dress around her waist, head thrown back, teeth between her lips, and a very pants-less Heero Yuy between her legs. He stood there in awe for only a minute then turned around and walked only a step back into the ballroom… that's when he heard it.

****

"Where's your boyfriend?" Duo asked Jina, pulling up a seat next to her and slipping some punch in front of her. He pulled in close, so close that she could smell him. 

"You know, being this close to me, Heero could walk up any minute and…" he kissed her quickly on the sly; no one in the crowd noticing.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, breathless and grabbing her hand to lead her away… that's when they heard it.

****

Heero was on the balcony, minding his own business, bored with the party. Everything that was going on around him didn't seem to interest him. He didn't think that the band was going in the right direction. If Riley were there, he would understand that Roddy and Duo were leading the band down the path to quick destruction. Never mind that they'd sold out more concert venues and record stores than they could count in the nation, not to mention worldwide. He figured that fame this quickly could only lead to quick doom. Sipping his drink and finishing off his champagne, he was about to go inside when he felt a gentle, feminine hand touch him on the shoulder. He figured it was Jina and leaned into it, bringing the digits to his lips and kissing them. Alas, the pink nail polish told him differently. He jumped back realizing that the hand didn't  belong to Jina.

"Mr. Heero Yuy, alone at last," she said, seductively folding her arm over his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but she stood firmly.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed with the pink-clad woman.

"To fuck you," her words were blunt, causing Heero visible mental alarm.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me," she leaned in and kissed him, then dropped to her knees. The rest is history.

****

"Permit me to say this but you are extremely beautiful," Davies commented as he twirled Roddy around on the dance floor.

"I don't take complements from you, they're shallow," Roddy bit back.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Cut the bullshit Davies, why are you being so nice?" Roddy asked.

"Have you ever been with an older man?" Davies asked lowering his hand to Roddy's behind, "I figure that you'd be with one of your band mates, the way you writhe and touch all over them. I bet you've fucked each and every one of them to a standstill. You're a little minx like that; but they're younger men not an older, more established gentleman like myself. I could make your life so good Roddy, cars, more money than you ever dreamed, trips, you name it. Just for one night with me. Jesus, feel how hot you've gotten me," He put her hand down on his arousal. Seething with anger Roddy squeezed for all she was worth, causing Davies to visibly bulk. His bodyguards couldn't get to him fast enough. That's when the rest of the band heard it; it was Roddy, in the middle of the media circus and the dance floor, in front of the important politicians, the crowd, the President of the nation, and the world, she put Davies in his place.

"Listen here you limp-dicked, impotent twat, I'm no easy fuck, every man has to work for it, and just by spitting flowery words and thinking that just because you've got more money and power than me doesn't mean that I'm gonna just give you this pussy. Now fuck off and try to live by your self-righteous bullshit the next time you put someone down. I'm not the fucking menace, people like you are. Come on guys, Room 203 wasn't meant to be in a place like this," She finished, letting go of his pained arousal and watched him fall to the floor, calling her band and giving the President of the nation the finger. On the way out Duo smacked the First Lady on the ass and winked. To say the least, the night was more than eventful and was on everyone's news the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The Shit has hit the fan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own the Beautiful Ones, but I do own Room 203 and all the moneymaking power therein. Yeah right!

Chapter 7

Duo Sings

She lay comfortably in his arms; just relishing in the warmth that he gave to her. His hair always smelled pure as it enveloped them both. She loved that about him, the way his hair fell just a bit longer than hers and how he would allow her to loose it during their lovemaking. He was so bold, so wild it made her body quake with utter emotion; something that Heero could never do to her. She grabbed the arm that was laced sensually around her and felt him smile into her back.

"Jina, I love you," he said without any precedence. The words just fell from his lips naturally and without ceremony. They sounded like they'd been on his lips for a lifetime. She stiffened at these words and he could feel her go hard in his arms, but he wouldn't let her go. The words hung in the air, falling over wide eyes and pert lips.

In her mind she'd wanted him to say those words for so long, but now, when she actually heard them uttered, she wanted nothing more than to make him swallow them up. Those words made nothing but trouble. She quickly pushed his arm away from her and looked frantically for her undergarments.

"Jina?" he asked innocently, all the while knowing that she was making a run for it.

"Have you seen my panties, Duo?" she asked, hastily shoving on her bra.

"Jina." This time the word was said instead of asked. He handed her the simple white cotton panties, his eyes pleading her to look at them. She only looked away, nervously, ashamed to look him in his amethyst orbs. She took them quickly and put them on, after that her shirt and her jeans. He stood up, the sheets pooling at his feet and caught her around her thin wrist. This stopped her actions but she did not look away.

The feel of his cool skin was shocking to her. Never had Duo been cold; he'd always been warm. But holding her now, the skin of his fingers was cool to the touch and this frightened her. She wouldn't look at him; she only froze, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you running?" he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it.

"I'm not running, it's getting late and Heero will worry."

"Heero won't worry. He never worries about you." Duo said, loosening his grip. She could have fled and ended the impending conversation, but she didn't. She turned around and stared at his face, allowing her eyes to meet his but only for a second.

"Heero does worry about me, that's why I'm leaving so suddenly."

"That's a lie, your eyes tell me so."

"Duo…" she was cut off by his pleading voice.

"Don't lie to me, Jina. You can lie to a dog, but please, don't lie to me. It's because of what I said, isn't it."

"Yes. Can I go now?" She pulled out of his lax grip completely, now frantically searching for her shoes.

"Yes, I would never hold you away from what matters to you," he said, watching as she put on one shoe, then another. She quickly scurried towards the door and poised her hand on the doorknob. 

"Why now? Why do you say that now?" she knew he was standing behind her. She could smell the scent of his hair. He'd made the sheets into a makeshift toga and stood watching her, silent as the grave.

"Because it's true. I would never lie to you or say anything to hurt you. But that is how I feel. I love you Jina, more than Heero could ever fathom. I can love you better than he can. I mean, would you rather that I'd never said it, and been miserable, watching you fuck me then run off to give your heart to Heero?"

"Yes! Yes, that's what I wanted. I don't want your love or your heart; I just want your cock. We fuck well, Duo, nothing else, nothing more. I love Heero not you. So let's just keep it the way it was and keep our emotions to a minimum." 

Her words cut him deeply. He visibly shook after listening to her exclaim her intentions for them. He loved her strongly, and couldn't go on like this. He walked forward, touching a single loosed strand of her hair to his lips.

"There is a spark of love inside of you Jina, I see it when I'm inside of you. I make you happier than he ever has."

"I suppose you want me to choose?" she asked, her back still to him.

"I want you. At least one of us knows what we want." She pulled away from him and ran swiftly out the door slamming shut behind her. Duo locked the door, and put his back to the wooden panel and slid his body down. His chestnut hair fell into his eyes, shading the few tears that he shed. He listened as her car left the driveway, his heart going with her as the engine hummed a smoky tune down the rode.

****

It had been two weeks since Jina and Duo had one of their many trysts. Roddy had been keeping them all busy on the new album called _Cornucopia_. It was her newest and greatest project. Room 203 was going to try something new with its sound. Roddy figured that everyone in the group had come into music by some other way: R&B, Hip-Hop, Blues, Rock n' Roll, Jazz, Folk, Pop, whatever it was, they had a cornucopia of different styles and sounds culminated in 203. Roddy had been brainstorming for months on the road about what she wanted the new album to focus on and she finally decided that she wanted to focus on artistry and team work and her band instead of her singing prowess. _Cornucopia_ currently had three instrumental tracks, two hip-hop tracks, an R&B/Soul track, and one track that they couldn't figure out what to do with. Dou had written a song, lyrics and all. Roddy liked the artistry, she liked the lyrics, she loved the chord progressions, but she hated her voice with it.

"Duo, can you sing?" Roddy asked out of the blue, listening as the song he'd written was being played by Jina, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero in the background.

"Not really, not as good as you."

"Well, this doesn't really call for a great voice, just a simple falsetto and strong emotions. And it seems as if it should be sang by a man. I think the song would lose its power if a woman, namely me, sang it. So, try it. If you sound too bad, I'll take over. Just try it, please." Duo could never deny Roddy anything; even if he knew that his falsetto was too out of practice. He handed her the guitar that he was holding and took her position in front of the microphone. 

"Roddy, are you sure about this?" Duo asked nervously. She nodded and he gulped. It was kind of cute to see Duo nervous. Quatre counted off the time with his sticks and the sound of his drums and Trowa's bass mingled in a disjointed beat. With extreme clarity and poise, Roddy, Heero and Jina joined in with a peppery and timed harmony. Duo swallowed hard and accepted his fate. He thought about the lyrics as his falsetto joined in:

Baby, baby, baby  
What's it gonna be?

Baby, baby, baby  
Is it him or is it me?

His voice sounded in accord with the rest of the instruments, but just different enough to be interesting. Roddy was amazed and she smiled inwardly the chord changed to a different tune and a smoother beat, less peppery and jingly as the first part. Duo's voice rose, and Jina tried her best to ignore the lyrics but something in them stirred her to no end.

Don't make me waste my time  
Don't make me lose my mind baby

He looked at her briefly then turned back and started pacing around the empty practice stage. Jina swallowed but continued playing, choosing to ignore Duo's talking eyes. He walked towards Roddy, leaning in sexily, pretending to sing the words into her ear. She strummed the guitar playing back to him.

Baby, baby, baby  
Can't u stay with me tonight?  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Don't my kisses please u right?

Jina breathed out, listening to those lyrics. Was he talking to her? She shook her head in disbelief; he couldn't be, it was just a song. He sauntered slowly towards her, his eyes catching hers as he sang the next part.

U were so hard 2 find  
The beautiful ones, they hurt u everytime

She shuddered and looked away. When she looked back up his back was to hers and he was speaking to the ghost audience.

Paint a perfect picture  
Bring 2 life a vision in one's mind  
The beautiful ones  
Always smash the picture  
Always everytime

The bridge played just long enough for Duo to rest his falsetto. Jina's mind was spinning. He was talking to her and she was about to blow. How could he write a song so insightful into their relationship? Heero was standing right there and Duo was risking it all. She had to keep her composure. But as the song played on, her mind reeled with thoughts of Duo and his kisses and touches and the soft words he'd whisper as he made love to her. She shook those thoughts away quickly, focusing only on the music.

If I told u baby  
That I was in love with u   
Oh baby, baby, baby  
If we got married  
Would that be cool?

U make me so confused  
The beautiful ones   
U always seem 2 lose

That Bastard! Was all Jina could think as she listened to the lyrics. He wasn't even close to her but he was singing to her. His eyes were closed, ignoring her playing, ignoring everything, but she could just hear her name implied in each question he asked. That Bastard!

Baby, baby,  
Baby, baby,  
Baby, baby,  
Baby

His eyes still closed, his falsetto smooth and confident by now. Everyone was transfixed, especially Jina. The words seemed so honest and full coming from Duo. Roddy was right, only a man could understand the confusing love of a beautiful woman. The lyrics only made sense coming from Duo's mind. Jina ignored him, but realized that he was looking straight at her, crooning the lyrics at her, testing her resolve, inviting her to look. So she did. The music changed and crescendo.

What's it gonna be baby?

Do u want him?  

Duo pointed at Heero, his eyes never leaving Jina's. She swallowed, still holding onto her resolve.

Or do u want me? 

He pointed to himself. Jina's resolve was quickly breaking. Her breathing quickened but she played on.

Cause I want u

She looked at him; her eyes filled with unshed tears, her heart pounding a strange rhythm. Heero looked angrily at Duo, venom seething from his eyes. Roddy saw what was happening but refused to stop the practice and continued to play. That's why the song sounded so natural from Duo's lips, he was singing to Jina. Duo continued to look at Jina and sing in a freakishly high falsetto, begging and pleading like the best of all men.

Listen 2 me  
I may not know where I'm going (babe)  
I said I may not know what I need  
One thing, one thing's 4 certain baby  
I know what I want, yeah  
and if it please u baby   
please u, baby  
I'm begging down on my knees  
I want you

He fell down on his knees in front of her, pleading his heart out. Sweat was dripping from his brow and tears from his face, but his eyes never left hers. Jina couldn't take it anymore; her resolve broke. The tears streamed down her face and she gave up on her keyboard. She ran from the room swiftly, not realizing that both Duo and Heero were quickly behind her.

She was halfway down the hall before she just stopped and fell to the floor. Her face covered, tears streaming down her face. The sounds of hurried footsteps came from behind her and she knew whom it was. He arrived quickly, stopping short of her huddled pile in the middle of the hallway and walked up, touching her comfortingly on her shoulder.

"You bastard" she said matter-of-factly, shaking off his touch.

"I'm sorry. I was never supposed to sing that song. It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"This way? Duo, it wasn't supposed to happen at all."

"I gotta know? Him or me, Jina, because I can't go on like this."

"You asshole!" they both heard come from behind them. Then Duo felt himself being pushed to the ground face down and pummeled.   Heero was on top of him, about to bang his head into the hard marble of the hallway floor. 

"So, you've been fucking my girlfriend? Fuck this!" Heero said with vengeance and smashed Duo's pretty nose into the floor. Blood splattered quickly, staining both Heero's hands and Duo's face.

"Heero, stop it!" Jina screamed, trying to pull the crazed Japanese man off of Duo. Roddy and Trowa were running down the hallways as quickly as they could. Trowa was on top of Heero restraining him and Roddy was calling an ambulance and trying to comfort Jina at the same time.

"Heero, you asshole, you didn't have to fuck him up?!" Roddy yelled.

"It's all your fault, her listening to your advice, you fucking whore!" Heero yelled and broke free of Trowa's grip. He rushed Roddy and pushed her down to the floor. Trowa was quickly tackling Heero and pushing him down to the ground, Trowa's knee ground safely into the other man's lumbar. Roddy crawled back to Jina's side as she was cradling Duo's bloodied head in her lap.

"I've ruined a dream," Jina said in a low tone, "ruined it for everyone."


End file.
